Craving
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Aomine bukan orang yang religius, tapi setiap hari ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas segala kesabaranNya saat memahat sebuah maha karya bernama Kise Ryouta dan memberikannya padanya. - AoKise. Drabbles.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: **BL**. **Sexual-innuendo**. Typo. DLDR.

* * *

1. _Crass_

Aomine itu memang kasar, baik di lapangan basket maupun di tempat tidur.

* * *

2. _Third Degree_

"Jangan main-main, Kise! Katakan padaku siapa yang telah mengambil hatimu!"

"Sudah kubilang itu kau, Ahominecchi! Kenapa kau tak mau percaya sih!?"

"Soalnya ini seperti impian jadi kenyataan, Kise bodoh!"

"AHOMINECCHI!"

Pasangan Aomine-Kise masih memegang juara pasangan teralay se-Teikou tahun ini.

* * *

3. _Tweezer_

Salahkan duo biru-kuning yang berisik sekali saat malam usai latihan inap yang membuat Midorima harus ke-THT di hari liburnya.

* * *

4. _Rusty_

Figurin Kise yang sudah karatan sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan, untuk apa jika ada yang asli dan jauh lebih cantik dan seksi di sampingnya?

* * *

5. _Coffee_

Aomine memang hitam dan bikin kecanduan seperti kopi.

* * *

6. _Crimp_

Rambut Aomine dan Kise nge-bob seharian, semua gara-gara _toaster _roti Aomine yang meledak.

* * *

7. _Extinction_

Aomine tidak akan membiarkan perasaan Kise padanya hilang, begitu pun sebaliknya.

* * *

8. _Meantime_

Untuk saat ini Aomine hanya ingin Kise di sisinya, urusan moral dan agama datang belakangan.

* * *

9. _Quits_

"Dengan ini kita impas," Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang bengong dan Haizaki yang terkapar di belakangnya.

* * *

10. _Melt_

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Aomine menjilat kulitnya, padahal Aomine sedang menjilat es krim yang tumpah.

* * *

11. _Reply_

"Sori gak bales. Gak ada pulsa." Kekhawatiran Kise selama tiga hari berakhir sia-sia.

* * *

12. _Heavily_

Dulu, Aomine menghantam kepalanya keras dengan bola basket. Sekarang, Aomine menghantamnya keras dengan ... ah dasar mesum kalian.

* * *

13. _Scrape_

Ia tahu luka yang pernah ia goreskan di hati Kise akan susah sembuh, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba.

* * *

14. _Tension_

Tatapan Kise saat mereka bertanding di Interhigh sangatlah intens, membuat hati perjaka Aomine klepek-klepek tak berdaya.

* * *

15. _Vacuum_

Kise tidak mengerti kenapa ia tahan dengan Aomine yang banyak menyedot duitnya setiap mereka makan malam bersama.

* * *

16. _Mortarboard_

Melihat anaknya berteriak senang dengan ijazah yang melambai-lambai mengingatkannya bahwa banyak waktu yang telah ia dan Kise lewatkan bersama.

* * *

17. _Mixed Marriage_

"Aku mau putus, Aominecchi. _Kaa-cchi_ tahu soal kita. Aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku."

* * *

18. _Possession_

Aomine menculik Kise di hari pernikahannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli soalnya Kise itu miliknya!

* * *

19. _Leprous_

Mungkin penyakit ini karma karena menculik Kise dulu, tapi setidaknya ia jadi bisa menemui Kise lebih cepat di alam sana.

* * *

20. _Uh-uh_

"Berhenti ber-_uh-uh _setiap menjawab pertanyaanku, Kise,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku tak bisa menahan diri."

* * *

21. _Leaky_

Membetulkan genting bocor memang bikin deg-degan, apalagi ketika kau jatuh ke bawah dan sang kekasih menangkapmu pada waktu yang tepat seperti di drama-drama.

* * *

22. _Misquote_

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku. Yang bisa mencintaiku hanya Kise."

* * *

23. _Diversion_

Kise itu bagaikan malaikat yang mengalihkan dunianya.

* * *

24. _Transition_

Entah sejak kapan rasa kagum Kise berubah menjadi cinta yang kerap menyakitkan hati.

* * *

25. _Bathing Suit_

Adalah salah satu dari _kink-kink _yang Aomine punya.

* * *

26. _Shortchange_

Kise memang tidak bisa diremehkan, dalam sekejap ia dapat membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

* * *

27. _Scan_

"Lihat apa, Aominecchi?"

"Tubuh polosmu dibalik kaus polo itu."

* * *

28. _Invisible_

itu Kuroko, dan Kise senang menelin Kuroko yang kadang-kadang bikin Aomine keki sendiri.

* * *

29. _Half_

Separuh dari dirinya hilang ketika melihat Kise menangis dan dipapah oleh kapten Kaijou.

* * *

30. _Drudgery_

Modeling saat _photoshoot_ kadang-kadang sangat melelahkan. Modeling di tempat Aomine? Nah. Aomine selalu tahu cara untuk membuat semuanya menarik.

* * *

31. _Euphemism_

"Anak bapak memang kurang ganteng, tapi saya tetap mencintainya."

"Kamu menghina anak saya?"

"Maaf pak, tapi di mata saya Ryouta sangatlah cantik."

* * *

32. _Carving_

Aomine bukan orang yang religius, tapi setiap hari ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas segala kesabaranNya saat memahat maha karya bernama Kise Ryouta dan memberikannya padanya.

* * *

33. _Abound_

Cinta mereka satu sama lain begitu besar sampai tumpeh-tumpeh.

* * *

34. _Letter_

"_Tonite we marrie!"_

"Maksudmu '_tonight we get married' _Aominecchi?"

"Marrie!"

"_Married."_

"_U bring da D!"_

"Aominecchi, lawakanmu udah garing ah."

* * *

35. _Random_

Adalah ketika kau ditembak gebetanmu saat ujian Matematika.

* * *

36. _Tightly_

Kise senang jika Aomine menggenggam tangannya begitu erat; membuatnya merasa mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan.

* * *

37. _Commanding_

Kise bisa sangat _bossy_ jika dia mau, dan biasanya habis itu semua akan berakhir _berantakan_ dalam _arti yang bagus_.

* * *

38. _Downtrodden_

Aomine memang tukang _bully_, tapi ia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan otak iseng Kisedai lainnya jika digabungkan.

* * *

39. _All-Around_

Akashi memang serba bisa, termasuk mengirim paket berisi Kise dalam _dress_ ketat pada hari ulang tahun Aomine.

* * *

40. _Defecate_

Kise pernah berpikir untuk menceraikan Aomine karena Aomine selalu lupa untuk menutup WC setiap habis menyiram buang air besar.

* * *

41. _Post-graduate_

Midorima tidak berhak dapat gelar S2 jika tidak tahu _aphrodisiac_. Tapi yang jadi masalah buat apa Aomine nanya-nanya belinya di mana?

* * *

42. _Fear_

"BEGO KAMU AKU DEG-DEGAN SETENGAH MATI WAKTU KAMU JATUH DARI GENTENG TAHU!"

* * *

43. _Whine_

"Pak, saya nyerah ngerjain ulangannya. Tapi saya gak akan nyerah ngejar Kise." – Aomine. 14 tahun.

* * *

44. _Expulsion_

Satu malam setelah mengusir Aomine dari apartemennya (gara-gara bertengkar tidak penting), Kise sudah merindukan sosok remang itu amat sangat.

* * *

45. _Ensuing_

Berikut juga Aomine yang bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

* * *

46. _Gunshot_

Aomine tidak bisa melupakan tatapan penuh horor di mata Kise ketika melihatnya ditembak oleh perampok bank sialan itu.

* * *

47. _Tentative_

Karena itu, untuk sementara waktu, Aomine harus tahan menjadi polisi yang dikawal oleh beberapa orang sewaan yang dikirim Kise, sang model papan atas Jepang.

* * *

48. _Immediately_

Kise buru-buru mencium Aomine dengan dalam begitu Aomine siuman. Nampaknya Midorima—sang dokter—harus membiasakan diri dengan hal ini.

* * *

49. _Fang_

"Cepat sembuh dan keluar, nodayo. Aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kalian yang tidak tahu malu!" Midorima dengan pisau bedahnya bagaikan harimau dengan taring-taring tajamnya.

* * *

50. _Electric_

Mencium Kise bahkan masih memberikan banyak sensasi di mulutnya, sama seperti saat pertama kali.

* * *

51. _Remarkable_

Menggaet Kise masih menjadi prestasi yang paling membanggakan dalam hidup Aomine.

* * *

52. _Working Class_

Soalnya dirinya hanyalah kalangan bawah sementara Kise adalah orang terkenal yang beda kelas dengannya.

* * *

53. _Wiper_

Memikirkan senyum Kise senantiasa menghapus segala kekhawatirannya saat bekerja.

* * *

54. _Case Study_

Alasan Kise menerima Aomine bahkan masih menjadi pertanyaan anak-anak Kisedai.

* * *

55. _Wrangle_

Meski sudah lama bersama mereka berdua masih kekanak-kanakan, rebutan daging _barbeque_ sampai ejek-ejekan meski akhirnya daging itu diambil Murasakibara.

* * *

56. _Skeptic_

Aomine curiga setengah mati ketika Kise pulang dengan wangi yang tidak dikenalnya.

* * *

57. _Throng_

"Oh, itu karena _nee-chan _memakaikanku parfum baru. Wanginya enak 'kan?"

* * *

58. _Gloriously_

Kise memang baik, suka menolong, pantas banyak yang suka padanya. Aomine tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak.

* * *

59. _Slot Machine_

Menang _slot machine _sampai tiga kali berturut-turut masih belum bisa meyakinkan Aomine Daiki untuk menyapa Kise Ryouta si anak populer satu sekolah.

* * *

60. _Windy_

Kise menonjoknya ketika Aomine melihat rok cewek yang tersibak angin. Itu refleks lelaki mau bagaimana lagi!

* * *

61. _Eh_

"Aominecchi, gimana nih? Kayaknya aku hamil."

* * *

62. _Passable_

Midorima agak bersyukur karena Aomine tahu kalau laki-laki tidak bisa hamil dan memberi Kise obat sakit perut ketika mual.

* * *

63. _Win_

Dalam _one-on-one_ Kise boleh tidak pernah menang dari Aomine, tapi setidaknya Kise telah memenangkan hati Aomine (y).

* * *

64. _Watchdog_

Anjing milik mereka berdua entah kenapa sangat tidak suka jika ada tamu yang sok akrab dengan Kise. _Like owner like pet_?

* * *

65. _Knot_

Kelingking mereka diikat oleh benang merah bersimpul mati.

* * *

66. _Bloodhound_

Jika anjing di rumahnya bernama Dai, maka anjing yang jadi partnernya di kepolisian bernama Ryou. Yah makanya ia suka salah memanggil antara Sakurai dan anjingnya.

* * *

67. _Mountain_

Mentang-mentang di gunung sepi gak ada orang Aomine langsung tidak tahan diri. Ia tidak akan mengajak Aomine ke villa miliknya lagi.

* * *

68. _Destruction_

Tinggal bersama Kise memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa _fanboy _terpendamnya.

* * *

69. _Withstood_

Tapi bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkannya, nanti siapa yang akan melindungi Kise dan anak mereka yang unyu-unyu ini?

* * *

70. _Paunchy_

Cinta Kise pada Aomine tidak berkurang meski perut Aomine buncit seperti bapak-bapak.

* * *

71. _Polls_

Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh, buktinya mereka menang vote pasangan yang waktu itu bukan?

* * *

72. _Black Eye_

Popularitasnya sempat turun ketika ia menikah dengan Aomine. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus membangunnya dari awal lagi asal bisa bersama Aomine.

* * *

73. _Crucifix_

Aomine pernah dapat paket yang isinya salib dan surat yang berisi, 'Kami akan [tidak lulus sensor-red] jika berani menyakiti Ryouta. Tertanda, teman-teman tercinta.'

* * *

74. _October_

Oktober adalah bulan ke-10. Sekian.

* * *

75. _Dear_

Oh, dan juga penuh dengan hari-hari menyenangkan yang mereka lewati bersama.

* * *

76. _Oblivious_

Aomine memang pelupa, harusnya Kise tidak marah ketika menerima SMS '_IYA TAH?' _ketika ia bilang ini hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

77. _Wherever_

Ya, setidaknya Aomine memberinya kejutan dengan makan malam mewah di manapun itu, meski itu menguras dompetnya.

* * *

78. _Postmortem_

Sudah tugasnya untuk membawa keadilan pada mayat (korban) di hadapannya ini secara objektif, meski itu mayat istri tercintanya.

* * *

79. _Evenness_

Kise dengan rambut Aomine tetap ganteng banget! Aomine dengan rambut Kise? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

80. _Fearlessly_

Demi Kise, apapun akan Aomine hadapi, termasuk kecoa terbang.

* * *

81. _Track Record_

Studi membuktikan bahwa Aomine berlari lebih cepat jika dipancing dengan foto Kise _cosplay_ kostum eykebi48.

* * *

82. _Sensual_

Ah, apa sih dari Kise yang tidak _menyemangati_ Aomine?

* * *

83. _Mitt_

Setiap kemana-mana mereka hanya membawa satu pasang sarung tangan; satu untuk tangan kanan Aomine, satu untuk tangan kiri Kise, sisanya saling menggenggam.

* * *

84. _Bamboo_

Bambu adalah makanan kesukaan panda. Panda itu hitam putih. Hitam itu Aomine. Putih itu Kise. Terus kenapa? Pikir aja sendiri.

* * *

85. _Animation_

Manga ataupun anime, bagi saya mereka tetap untuk satu sama lain. /iniapa

* * *

86. _Fieldwork_

Tempat favorit mereka masih lapangan basket depan apartemen mereka, di mana mereka biasanya tanding _one-on-one _di situ.

* * *

87. _Expectancy_

Doa Kise selalu satu; Agar mereka selalu bersama.

* * *

88. _Outside_

Memang banyak cewek bohai seksi yang demen pamer paha di luar sana, tapi tidak ada yang semenawan Kisenya.

* * *

89. _Aspersion_

"DASAR REMANG GANTENG KAMU!"

"DASAR MODEL SEKSI KAMU!"

Lihat? Kealayan mereka masih belum berubah sejak _drabble_ kedua.

* * *

90. _Copulate_

Pertama kali mereka begitu begitu berantakan, begitu terburu-buru, begitu liar, tetapi _ooohhhnn_.

* * *

91. _Mania_

Kise tahu dirinya punya banyak fans yang ... _gitu_. Aomine salah satunya.

* * *

92. _Before_

Dulu hidupnya monokrom.

* * *

93. _Guiltily_

Harusnya Aomine minta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan karena membuat hidupnya penuh warna.

* * *

94. _Said_

"Aku menyukaimu, model bodoh!"

* * *

95. _Someday_

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membahagiakanmu,"

* * *

96. _How_

"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya yang benar—_ack_—Mau jadi pacarku?"

* * *

97. _Thought_

"Eh? Kupikir kita sudah jadian sejak kau nembak aku pas ujian MTK?"

* * *

98. _Loads_

Seketika segala beban di pundak Aomine hilang begitu saja mendengar balasan Kise.

* * *

99. _Unjust_

Meski rasanya kesal juga karena ia sudah takut-takut ditolak tahunya malah begini.

* * *

100. Glitzy

Yah tapi setidaknya mereka bahagia, itu saja cukup.

—_fin_

* * *

_Np: Sakura Mutsustuki – SPYAIR _

A/N: ASTAGFIRULLAH SAYA CAPEK NGETIKNYA _(:"""3 ini aplikasi emang bikin keki, kata-katanya kadang-kadang susah banget! Makanya banyak yang gak sesuai gitu ... kayak drabble 100 contohnya /oi/. Glitzy itu harusnya mewah, dan itu maksudnya 'bahagia' di situ itu 'mewah'nya—tapi yasud.

Kata-katanya juga suka muncul yang berpotensi mesum ... kayak rektum misalnya /WOI/ Tapi ga dimasukin haha.

Eniwei, besok saya perpisahan. Jadi tegang hahaha /gakpenting/ Dadah!


End file.
